Alan Bold
Alan Norman Bold (1943-1998) was a Scottish poet, biographer, and journalist.Alan Bold, ed., The Penguin Book of Socialist Verse (Penguin Books, 1970), p. 1. He edited Hugh MacDiarmid's Letters and wrote the influential biography MacDiarmid.Alan Bold (1943-1998), National Galleries Scotland. Web, May 9, 2014. Life Bold was born in Edinburgh. Bold had acquainted himself with MacDiarmid in 1963 while still an English Literature student at Edinburgh University. His debut work, Society Inebrious, with a lengthy introduction by MacDiarmid, was published in 1965, during Bold's final university year. This early publication kick-started a prolific poetic career with Bold publishing another three books of verse before the end of the decade, including the ambitious book-length poem The State of the Nation. He also edited The Penguin Book of Socialist Verse (1970) and published a 1973 biography of Robert Burns. Alan Bold married an art teacher, Alice; they had a daughter, Valentina, who is now head of Scottish Studies at the University of Glasgow at Dumfries.Like her father, Valentina Bold is Robert Burns scholar. http://www.electricscotland.com/familytree/frank/burns_lives89.htm A lifelong heavy drinker who dealt with the boozy life of the poet in such collections as A Pint of Bitter, Bold died in early 1998 in a hospital in Kirkcaldy at the age of 54. Publications Poetry * Society Inebrious (introduction by Hugh MacDiarmid). Edinburgh: Mowat Hamilton, 1965. * The Voyage. Edinburgh: M. Macdonald, 1966. * To Find the New. London: Chatto & Windus / Hogarth, 1967. * A Perpetual Motion Machine. London: Chatto & Windus / Hogarth, 1969. *''Penguin Modern Poets 15'' (by Alan Bold, Edward Brathwaite, & Edwin Morgan). Harmondsworth, UK: Penguin, 1969. * The State of the Nation. London: Chatto & Windus, 1969. *''He Will Be Greatly Missed: A poem''. London: Turret, 1971. * A Pint of Bitter. London: Chatto & Windus, 1971. *''This Fine Day''. Dumferline, Fife, UK: Borderline Press, 1979. *''In This Corner: Selected poems, 1963-1983''. Edinburgh: Madconald, 1983. *''Summoned by Knox: Poems in Scots''. Paisley, UK: Wilfion, 1985. Novel * East Is West: A novel. Tillydrone, Aberdeen, UK: Keith Murray, 1991. Short fiction *''The Edge of the Wood''. Barr, Ayrshire, UK: Luath Press, 1984. Non-fiction *''A Century of People''. London: Academy, 1971. *''Robert Burns''. London: Pitkin, 1973. *''Bonnie Prince Charlie''. London: Pitkin, 1973. *''Scottish Clans''. London: Pitkin, 1973. *''Thom Gunn and Ted Hughes''. Edinburgh: Oliver & Boyd, 1976. *''Scottish Tartans''. London: Pitkin 1978. *''George McKay Brown''. Edinburgh: Oliver & Boyd, 1978. *''The Ballad: The critical idiom''. London & New York: Methuen, 1979. *''Scotland's Kings and Queens''. London: Pitkin, 1980. *''Modern Scottish Literature''. London & New York: Longman, 1983. *''MacDiarmid: The terrible crystal''. London & Boston: Routledge & Kegan Paul, 1983. *''Muriel Spark''. London & New York: Methuen, 1986. *''MacDiarmid: Christopher Murray Grieve: A critical biography''. London: John Murray, 1988; Amherst, MA: University of Massachusetts Press, 1988. *''Who was Really Who in Fiction'' (with Robert Giddings). Harlow, Essex, UK: Longman, 1987. *''Scotland: A literary guide''. London: Routledge, 1989. Juvenile *''Mary, Queen of Scots''. Hove, UK: Wayland, 1977. Edited *''The Penguin Book of Socialist Verse''. Harmondsworth, UK: Penguin, 1970. *''Cambridge Book of English Verse, 1939-1975''. Cambridge, UK, & New York: Cambridge University Press, 1976. *''The Bawdy Beautiful: The Sphere book of improper verse''. London: Sphere, 1979. *''Smollett: Author of the first distinction''. London: Vision Press / Totowa, NJ: Barnes & Noble, 1982. *''The Sexual Dimension in Literature''. London: Vision Press / Totowa, NJ: Barnes & Noble, 1983. *''Byron: Wrath and rhyme''. London: Vision Press / Totowa, NJ: Barnes & Noble, 1983. *''Sir Walter Scott: The long forgotten melody''. London: Vision Press / Totowa, NJ: Barnes & Noble, 1983. *''Harold Pinter: You never heard such silence''. London: Vision Press / Totowa, NJ: Barnes & Noble, 1984. *''Muriel Spark: An odd capacity for vision''. London: Vision Press / Totowa, NJ: Barnes & Noble, 1984. *''The Letters of Hugh MacDiarmid. London: Hamilton, 1984; Athens, GA: University of Georgia Press, 1984. *''W.H. Auden: The far interior. London: Vision Press / Totowa, NJ: Barnes & Noble, 1985. *''A Second Scottish Poetry Book''. Oxford, UK: Oxford University Press, 1985. *''Longman Dictionary of Poets: the lives and works of 1001 poets in the English language''. Harlow, Essex, UK: Longman, 1985. *''The Quest for Le Carre''. London: Vision Press / New York: St. Martin's Press, 1988. *''Dylan Thomas: Craft or sullen art''. London: Vision Press / New York: St. Martin's Press, 1990. *''A Burns Companion''. London: Vision Press / New York: St. Martin's Press, 1991. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Alan Bold, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 8, 2014. See also * List of British poets References External links ;Poems *"Autumn" (.PDF) ;About * Alan Bold (1943-1998) at the Scottish Poetry Library * Alan Bold - Poet at Visit Dunkeld.com. * Obituary: Alan Bold, The Independent. Category:Scottish poets Category:1943 births Category:1998 deaths Category:Scottish Renaissance Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Scots-language poets